moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathanos Blightcaller
Lordaeronian}} |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Male |Row 4 title = Occupation: |Row 4 info = Champion of the Banshee Queen Hunter Trainer Ranger Lord Dark Ranger |Row 5 title = Affiliations: |Row 5 info = Independent |Row 6 title = Status: |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Relatives: |Row 7 info = Stephon Marris†, cousin |Row 8 title = Mentor: |Row 8 info = Sylvanas Windrunner |Row 9 title = Companions: |Row 9 info = Bloodwing, blighthounds}} Nathanos Blightcaller (born Nathanos Marris) is the champion and bodyguard of the Banshee Queen of the Forsaken, and a teacher of new Forsaken hunters. In life, Nathanos Marris was the first and the last of the human Ranger Lords, trained by the Quel'dorei of Quel'Thalas and was close to Sylvanas Windrunner. He died and became Undead during the Third War, joining Sylvanas's rogue Forsaken shortly afterward. As Nathanos Blightcaller, he would stand in his former home in the Eastern Plaguelands, battling the Scourge and any Alliance he came across in the plagued wastes of the former Eastweald. Following an Alliance assassination attempt at the Marris Stead, he faked his death and returned to the Undercity where he began training a new generation of Forsaken rangers. Shortly before the Third Legion Invasion of Azeroth, his body was restored with the help of Sylvanas's Val'kyr and he now serves his liege with renewed strength. The Ranger Lord In life, Nathanos Marris was trained by the Quel'dorei in the ways of war and was admitted to the elven Farstriders. Nathanos' accomplishments were unprecedented. He was a tactical genius, responsible for Alliance victories spanning a decade of conflict. Nathanos Marris was the first and only human ranger lord, the highest rank in the Farstriders' hierarchy below Ranger-General, appointed as such by Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner. His inclusion in the ranks of the ranger lords was not without its conflicts. Nathanos was on the receiving end of prejudice from his elven comrades, many of whom objected to the presence of a human in their ranks. Halduron Brightwing and Renthar Hawkspear both argued against his inclusion in their ranks, and Nathanos had a particular animosity with Sylvanas's second-in-command, Lor'themar Theron, who claimed Nathanos felt intimidated by the elven rangers; Nathanos believed he could match Theron shot-for-shot. Kael'thas Sunstrider, the crown prince of Quel'Thalas (who was rumored to have sought Sylvanas's hand in marriage) also opposed the appointment, but Sylvanas insisted on it anyway, impressed with Nathanos' ability and believing that the high elves must practice tolerance with the outside world. Still, Nathanos felt unwelcome in the ancient city of the elves and tired of their politics, instead choosing to reside in his native Lordaeron, at his childhood home. As a Ranger Lord, Nathanos owed allegiance to Silvermoon and was obligated to fight in its defense should the elves demand it. Sylvanas frequently visited him at the stead, officially to hear his reports, but the rumor spread throughout the Farstriders - and the elven kingdom at large - that Sylvanas had been continuing a romantic relationship with her human pupil. Nathanos worried that these rumors would negatively impact Sylvanas, who required the goodwill of her compatriots as ranger-general. Sylvanas visited Nathanos at the Marris Stead shortly before the onset of the Second War. She spoke to him of a potential invasion of Quel'Thalas from the Old Horde and met Nathanos' young cousin, Stephon Marris. Before leaving, Sylvanas spent the night at the stead. Death and Freedom After the fall of Stratholme, the Scourge swept over the once-great nation of Lordaeron, killing all in its path and raising the fallen as cadaverous undead. Despite his great skill, Nathanos Marris fell as well at his house, murdered by the abomination Ramstein the Gorger. Nathanos rose as a mindless thrall of the Scourge, bound to the will of the Lich King, spreading the plague of undeath through the kingdom of his birth. Somehow though, deep in his soul, he knew that Sylvanas would come for him, and she did. Sylvanas had been freed from Arthas' grasp during the Plaguelands civil war and scoured Lordaeron for signs of Nathanos. When she found her old disciple, he had been reduced to a pitiful sight, a decaying slave feasting on corpses of his own making. Nathanos did not immediately recognize her and attempted to attack her with the unending rage filling the void in his soul, but was fettered by dark ranger arrows while Sylvanas called him to his senses. Sylvanas tore Nathanos free from the Lich King's will and told her disheveled former pupil of the plight of the Forsaken. She named Nathanos her champion, in their quest to avenge themselves upon Arthas. After he was freed by Sylvanas, Nathanos hunted Ramstein the Gorger across the Plaguelands for months until the abomination fled to the safety of Stratholme. In death, Nathanos retained the deep loyalty he had felt towards Sylvanas in life. Were she to perish at the end of their quest, he knew he would happily follow her. Order Must Be Restored Nathanos resided at his old home, the Marris Stead in the Eastern Plaguelands with his pet blighthounds on the banshee queen's orders. There he recruited Horde soldiers to fight against corrupted animals (such as plaguebats), the Scourge, and the Scarlet Crusaders of Tyr's Hand. Nathanos collected relics from the battle of Darrowshire, for unknown reasons. He kept them in his home. Nathanos appeared to be secretive regarding personal details of his former life, even sending Horde adventurers to retrieve the Quel'Thalas Registry that contained his file. He made sure to inform adventurers that the registry was not to be read. Nathanos took a special pleasure in tormenting the lodge's elven residents, his former comrades, who had scorned him even while alive. Nathanos' death did not go unnoticed, nor did the fact that a body had never been found. Master Mathias Shaw, head of SI:7 - the Stormwind intelligence agency - received some disturbing reports of unusual Forsaken activity in the Eastern Plaguelands, and sent five agents to investigate. Only one of those agents returned, babbling incoherently about "Nathanos" and the word "Blightcaller." He died in his sleep just days after his return, and Alliance adventurers were asked to go investigate their disappearance. The only thing SI:7 had to go on was that Nathanos Marris may have been slain by this "Blightcaller," but the truth was far less pleasant. After investigating the grounds around the Marris Stead, adventurers uncovered the ugly reality - Nathanos was the Blightcaller, now a champion of the Banshee Queen. Once it was determined that Nathanos was the Blightcaller, King Varian Wrynn and Bolvar Fordragon enlisted Alliance adventurers to gather an army and destroy him. Nathanos, however, managed to survive this through faking death. Cataclysm After surviving the Alliance assassination attempt on his life, Nathanos decided to reside in the War Quarter of the Undercity, where he trained Forsaken rangers. Nathanos and Sylvanas were training a new generation of Forsaken rangers, representing both their past and their future. Nathanos was the only person Sylvanas confided in regarding her experience atop Icecrown following the Lich King's defeat. Nathanos knew that should Sylvanas ever find herself facing that damnation again, he would gladly end his own undeath to face it at her side. Part of him hoped for it. Dark Mirror As the Legion began invading Azeroth, Sylvanas called Nathanos to partake in a ritual meant to make him stronger. He agreed to take part, though not before attempting to provoke her. When he discovered that the ritual would involve the Val'kyr sacrificing his cousin Stephon Marris, he felt no regret, only the duty-bound oath he had made towards Sylvanas. The Val'kyr proceeded to place herself between the human and the undead and began chanting guttural words in an ancient tongue, flashes of blue and gold pulsing from her hands. Nathanos lost his senses for a time, his world exploding in fire and pain. When the Blightcaller's wits returned, he found that he had been transformed to become stronger than before and not be as decayed and withered as he had been. However, upon looking into a mirror, he noticed that his new face was not entirely his own. He then noticed that the second ritual table was empty save for a bit of ash and oily residue stains. Sylvanas directed Dark Ranger Anya to escort her champion to the armory to see him outfitted in a manner that befits his station. Along the way, Anya implied to Nathanos that Sylvanas had feelings for her champion, a notion that the Blightcaller disagreed with, as he personally felt that whatever emotion his mortal heart might have held, now it had room only for rage and contempt. After picking out a green and gray mix of mail and leather, a clean and well-maintained breastplate caught his eye and caused him to reflect back to the ritual and to the empty altar next to his. For the briefest of moments, Nathanos felt regret. Legion Following the death of Vol'jin, Nathanos and the other Dark Rangers are seen protecting Sylvanas, the new Warchief of the New Horde. He fought against the demons when they were revealed by the newly-accepted Illidari. Nathanos issued summons to the Horde champion on behalf of Sylvanas and led them to the Forsaken fleet approaching Stormheim. Predictably, Nathanos retained his dry humor and low regard for most of the figures he crosses paths with (particularly the Worgen, whom he writes off as "beasts"), save of course for Sylvanas. He is accompanied by his pet bat, Bloodwing. When the Alliance led by Genn Greymane and Sky Admiral Rogers took the chance to bombard the fleet, Nathanos made his queen's safety his first priority but was ordered to take the fleet on the offensive. He led the Forsaken forces in a counterattack against the 7th Legion and Worgen troops. The Blightcaller and his men boarded the Skyfire and caused havoc in the hull, planting vials of blight to take it apart from within. Nathanos battled Greymane on the ship's deck and was unimpressed with his opponent until he goaded Genn into assuming his Worgen form. Nathanos gained the upper hand and managed to wound Greymane (Horde version), but the battle abruptly ended with the destruction of the Skyfire, which plummeted down into Stormheim. Nathanos and Greymane survived, although Nathanos' face became "even uglier" than it was before. Nathanos took command of the Forsaken stragglers and led his rangers in a ruthless hunt across the region to locate Sylvanas. He was certain the queen survived, and sought bloody revenge on the Alliance forces remaining in the area. With the help of the champion, Nathanos was able to discover that Sylvanas safely escaped, but did not wish to be pursued. Respecting the Dark Lady's wishes, Nathanos turned his attention to claiming the Aegis of Aggramar, though he ultimately left the quest to Horde adventurers after reuniting with his master in Dreadwake's Landing. When Sargeras, lord of the Burning Legion, was defeated, he stabbed Azeroth in Silithus. Soon after the Bilgewater Cartel discovered a new material at the wound called Azerite. Nathanos sent Horde adventurers to meet with the goblins in Silithus and oversaw the fighting at the Seething Shore from an unnamed gunship. Soon later, he arrived at the Orgrimmar Embassy with the other leaders. Before the Storm As Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner's stalwart champion and bodyguard, Nathanos relayed to Sylvanas the ongoings of the Undercity. Nathanos reported that while many were proud that a Forsaken has been crowned Warchief, others resented that she had forgotten those who were loyal to her in order to attend to the needs of other Horde races. As Sylvanas paraded with a diverse contingent of Horde races on their way to the celebration feast, Nathanos elaborated that she left a power vacuum behind in the Forsaken Capital, and the Desolate Council was created as an interim government to attend to the Undercity's needs. Word has also reached the Undercity of Sylvanas' efforts to create more Val'kyr in Stormheim and how her plans were foiled by Genn Greymane. The Desolate Council has reservations about her actions and has requested an audience with her to speak of disagreements about their future. Sylvanas confided to Nathanos her plans to bolster the ranks of the Forsaken by directing the Horde's bloodlust against the humans of Stormwind. Later on, Nathanos relayed an invitation to Sylvanas to attend the Desolate Council's ceremony which honored the Forsaken who fell in the war against the Burning Legion. On Nathanos' return to the Undercity, however, he reported that Sylvanas was not able to attend with her duties preoccupying her and has sent Nathanos as an emissary in her stead. While Vellcinda Benton and Nathanos discussed plans for the Forsaken, they were interrupted by Alonsus Faol who gave them each message from King Anduin Wrynn; one of which was addressed to Sylvanas and concerned the proposal of the Gathering. Nathanos was furious Alonsus was a Forsaken and fraternizing with the Alliance High King, but Faol claimed he was politically neutral as he was not a member of the Horde, but a simple priest of the Light. Nathanos traveled to the Gallywix Pleasure Palace to relay King Anduin's missive to Sylvanas. Nathanos advised Sylvanas to use the Gathering to her advantage by publicly supporting it and either using the reconnection with their loved ones to motivate the Forsaken to continue existing as undead and prolong their will to propagate, or use the hurt feelings from the reunion's failure to sway the Forsaken masses to be amenable to bloodlust and vengeance on the living. After hearing Nathanos' opinion of the Desolate Council not being a threat and considering the benefits, Sylvanas consented to the Gathering, but only with the Desolate Council members' sole participation and a small group of humans. Sylvanas and Nathanos returned to the Undercity, where she clarified her concerns and stipulated the conditions for the Gathering. Nathanos attended the Gathering with Sylvanas and observed the event from Thoradin's Wall. He continued to advise Sylvanas on how she could use the Gathering to politically benefit her. However, when she ordered all the Forsaken participants to be executed despite some of them not defecting, even he was shocked by her ruthlessness. Burning of Teldrassil Nathanos accompanied the Horde army into Zoram'gar Outpost in Ashenvale. Upon learning about the appearance of the wisp wall on the border of Ashenvale and Darkshore, he was confident his dark rangers and demolishers could take it out, though Sylvanas Windrunner warned him not to underestimate it. When Sylvanas ordered Varok Saurfang to find a way to Darkshore through Felwood's mountains, Varok asked Nathanos if he knew any smugglers there. He responded that they could find one and persuade him to help the Horde. As such, Varok, Nathanos and a part of the Horde army went into Felwood, eventually reaching Darkshore from the north. After securing Darkshore, Sylvanas gave Nathanos and Varok orders to secure the beach and prepare to invade Teldrassil. As Sylvanas went off to speak to a gravely injured Delaryn Summermoon, Nathanos inspected the carnage of the battle. His examination was interrupted by Sylvanas who suddenly ordered him to burn down Teldrassil. Nathanos hesitated for a moment only for Sylvanas to repeat her order more sharply, causing Nathanos to set off on executing her command. Battle for Lordareon During the Battle for Lordaeron, Nathanos led an assault against the Alliance alongside Lor'themar Theron in the back side of Lordaeron Keep in an attempt to stop them but was defeated when Voide Elven reinforcements led by Alleria Windrunner came to aid King Anduin Wrynn and his force. Alliance forces win the battle and the Horde is forced to retreat into the throne room, where he received orders from Sylvanas to saturate the Ruins of Lordaeron with the Forsaken Blight. Following this, he and the other Horde leaders were seen on a zeppelin flying away from the plagued Lordaeron. Stormwind prison Later, Nathanos then gathered Thalyssra, Rokhan, and the Horde champions on Sylvanas' orders for a mission in Stormwind City. While en-route to Stormwind Harbor, Nathanos instructed the Horde members about the mission and later helped them escape from the city. Upon reaching Princess Talanji's ship, Nathanos tried to make Talanji sail them to Orgrimmar under Sylvanas' orders, but Talanji refused, sailing them instead to Zandalar. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:Undead Category:Forsaken Category:Farstriders Category:Rangers Category:Dark Ranger